1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a conversion module for a liquid crystal display thereof; in particular, to an electronic device with a space-saving conversion module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional desktop computer, a CRT monitor is often used as a display thereof. The space required by the CRT monitor, however, is large and therefore may be inconvenient.
Recently, as liquid crystal displays have become less expensive, they are often used as displays for desktop computers, replacing CRT monitors.
The arrangement of the conventional desktop computer 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The desktop computer 10 includes a motherboard 11 and a liquid crystal display 12. The liquid crystal display 12 is connected to a connector 15 on the motherboard 11 via a flat cable 13 and a connector 14 so that the liquid crystal display 12 is coupled to the motherboard 11. It is noted that since the signal used in the liquid crystal display 12 is different from that in the motherboard 11, a conversion circuit 16 is usually disposed on the motherboard 11. Thus, the signal of the motherboard 11 can be converted into the signal adapted for the liquid crystal display 12.
Furthermore, the type of the conversion circuit and connector depends on the specification of the liquid crystal display. For example, the conversion circuit and the connectors may be LVDS (low voltage differential signaling) type or TMDS (transition minimized differential scaling) type. An LVDS type conversion device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,735.
It is noted that notebook computers are not included in the consideration of this invention. Specifically, since the liquid crystal display is normally used as the display of the notebook computer, a chipset for converting the liquid crystal display is disposed on the motherboard of the notebook computer. Thus, in the notebook computer, the connectors and the conversion device as stated above are not required.
As stated above, for coupling to the liquid crystal display, the connector and the conversion circuit are additionally disposed on the motherboard. However, as motherboards become smaller, the arrangement of components on the motherboard becomes more difficult. Thus, it is important to minimize the size of the motherboard without reducing functionality.